No need to be apart
by Lude Veneri
Summary: Na manhã após uma lua cheia, Sirius e Remus conversam sobre prós e contras e chagam a uma conclusão.(Slash)(primeiro beijo)(fim do sexto ano em Hogwarts)


****Disclaimer: Harry Potter e seus personagens são propriedade de J. K. Rowling. Essa história não tem como objetivo nenhum tipo de lucro monetário(EU SÓ QUERO O SEU AMOR!).

"Você 'tá bem?", Sirius pergunta depois de fazer o melhor que podia no corte no tórax do amigo, a voz baixa, com um toque de preocupação afetuosa, ainda em "modo pós-lua cheia". Não era uma decisão consciente tratar o amigo assim depois das noites turbulentas, era quase como uma reação natural ao estado delicado do garoto deitado na cama à sua frente: cortes, manchas roxas e esverdeadas, olhos inchados e sonolentos, ameaçando fecharem-se a qualquer instante, sangue seco formando crostas ao redor dos machucados, membros lânguidos, evitando ao máximo qualquer movimento. Doía em Sirius ver Remus assim, fatigado ao extremo, com todas as forças sugadas pela lua cheia.

Ultimamente, se ele parasse para pensar, muitas coisas vinham lhe doendo. E ele se perguntava se isso fazia parte do "processo de amadurecimento" sobre o qual Dumbledore lhe falou. Amadurecer era um saco. Necessário e inevitável, ele percebia agora depois de tudo o que aconteceu e da conversa com o professor, mas um saco ainda assim.

Remus olhava fixamente para Sirius, o tipo de olhar que lhe dava uma sensação estranha na barriga, como se ele tivesse engolido vários pomos de ouro e eles estivessem voando furiosos dentro de seu estômago. Ele achou que talvez fosse mesmo vomitar dessa vez, e olhou ao redor do quarto para garantir que o balde de metal estava por lá, só por precaução, antes de voltar a olhar para Remus, esperando por uma resposta à sua pergunta.

Remus, deitado na cama, meio que deu os ombros(com um esforço que não passou despercebido para Sirius), ainda sem falar nada, apenas continuando a aparente avaliação que estava fazendo do rosto do amigo.

Sirius engoliu a saliva, mas se forçou a agir normalmente, tentando colocar um pequeno sorriso no rosto: "Como assim…". Completou a frase imitando o gesto dos ombros de Remus, que apenas continuou encarando o outro. O ar estava muito parado e muito silencioso, e aquele clima estanho que ele vinha tentando tão arduamente evitar entre os dois - e que mesmo assim perseguia a sua relação desde que Sirius tinha seguido o conselho bobo de Dumbledore sobre honestidade ser a melhor política e admitido para Remus como realmente se sentia por ele - voltou com força total, e se aqueles olhos muito marrons não estivessem prendendo os seus próprios no lugar, ele provavelmente estaria procurando o balde de novo.

Remus começou a se colocar sentado lentamente, quebrando o momento e finalmente dando ao ar alguma coisa para fazer: o farfalhar da cama e dos lençóis para levar aos ouvidos e o seu cheiro para difundir até o nariz. Com o seu tronco levantado assim, sua nudez total impedida apenas pelo cobertor em seu quadril ficava de repente mais aparente, e Sirius virou o rosto, tentando evitar uma prolongação do momento de estranheza. Tudo o que conseguiu porém foi que Remus se desse conta de sua semi-nudeza, também, e, desajeitadamente, tentasse fazer com que o cobertor escondesse uma área maior de seu corpo, sem descobrir a sua virilha no processo.

Sirius bateu a sua cabeça na parede mentalmente, e não virou o rosto de volta, encarando a parede do outro lado do quarto, em vez disso.

"Eu tenho pensado bastante", a voz de Remus veio do seu lado, bastante rouca e quase falhando por causa da sobrecarga de trabalho durante as duas transformações da noite anterior.

"Pensar bastante nunca te faz bem." Sirius falou, tentando não pensar nos gritos terríveis vindos de dentro do quarto ao anoitecer e ao raiar do dia e na impotência que sentia. "Se lembra daquela vez quando sua cabeça foi inchando, inchando, e quase explodiu em pedacinhos voando pela sala de feitiços, mas eu heroicamente te salvei?". Tentou uma brincadeira, alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, que devolvesse um pouco mais de leveza à situação, que não tinha nenhum grande motivo para estar pesada, para começo de conversa. Funcionou parcialmente, quando Remus soutou um pequeno riso, o som atraindo os olhos de Sirius de volta para ele.

"Bobão", Remus respondeu, rindo levemente. "Aquilo não teve nada a ver com pensar de mais. Teve a ver com _sua _falta de atenção na aula".

"Mas a parte em que eu te salvei heroicamente foi verdade, não foi?"

"Bem, pelo que eu me lembro, o _professor_ lançou o contra-feitiço. Eu não me lembro de nenhum ato heroico da sua parte." Respondeu, divertido.

"Aaaah. Não estrague meus sonhos. Eu queria que _eu_ tivesse te salvado, e não o fedorento do Molyngtom."

Remus riu, meio sem jeito, e Sirius percebeu que tinha dito algo que provavelmente o deixou constrangido, e já ia começar bater a cabeça mentalmente na parede de novo quando Remus se manifestou:

"Na verdade, Sirius, é sobre isso que eu 'tava pensando." Falou, o sorriso diminuindo e dando lugar a uma expressão mais séria.

"Sobre Molynton?"

"Não, né? Sobre você" Seus olhos estavam baixos, assistindo os próprios dedos brincarem com uma ponta do cobertor e, em uma fração de segundo, o coração de Sirius passou de um ritmo normal para um batimento tão acelerado quanto como se ele estivesse correndo a toda velocidade por dez minutos seguidos.

Isso era extremamente injusto, Sirius pensou. Que Remus tivesse tanto poder sobre ele que apenas algumas palavras proferidas pelo lobisomem o levassem àquele estado. Ele era Sirius Black, pelas barbas de Merlin! Desde quando ele se tornara uma garotinha de joelhos fracos? Desde quando ele se permitira ficar tão vulnerável desse jeito, sem controle sobre si mesmo? Remus tinha muito poder sobre ele, poder demais, e sabia segredos demais. Era como se o seu coração estivesse nas mãos de Remus, e tudo o que Sirius podia fazer era esperar que o amigo cuidasse bem dele, sem nenhuma garantia, porém, e sem nenhuma chance de protegê-lo ele mesmo. O seu coração não era mais seu para cuidar, e ele não tinha a mínima ideia do que Remus faria com ele.

Isso era, acima de tudo, assustador.

"Pensamentos bons ou pensamentos ruins?" Perguntou, tentando não soar tão nervoso quanto realmente se sentia.

Remus franziu o cenho levemente, como que debatendo alguma coisa internamente. Sirius já estava pensando no balde de novo quando Remus pareceu chegar a uma conclusão:

"Bons."

"Que bom." Foi tudo o que conseguiu responder. Estava tentando com muita força não sorrir muito. Dizer "eu tenho tido pensamentos bons sobre você" não é a mesma coisa que dizer "eu te amo do jeito que você me ama", por mais que suas emoções estivessem tentando o convencer do contrário. Remus não parecia nem de longe estar tendo os mesmos problemas para controlar o riso. Ele parecia, na verdade, bastante preocupado, até meio triste, e Sirius se sentiu irracionalmente magoado por isso.

"Isso é uma coisa tão ruim assim? Que você esteja tendo pensamentos bons sobre mim?"

"Mais ou menos."

"Mais ou menos?"

"É."

"E por que isso?"

"Por quê, Sirius…"

_Por favor não traga a tona A Pegadinha. Por favor não traga à tona A Pegadinha. Você disse que me perdoou. VOCÊ DISSE! _Nesse ponto, Sirius já estava à beira das lágrimas. Desviou os olhos de Remus, voltando a encarar a parede, não querendo que o outro garoto percebesse o quão chateado e nervoso ele estava.

Então não era digno de ser perdoado, afinal. Remus, mesmo claramente sentindo algo por ele, não aceitaria nenhuma aproximação maior entre eles, afinal, por que ele não conseguia voltar a confiar em Sirius, afinal. E ele faria questão de jogar isso na sua cara, de mostrar quão profundamente e irreversivelmente ele estragara tudo por causa de uma coisa tão estúpida, tão estúpida.

Lágrimas gordas e quentes finalmente escaparam de seus olhos e ele virou o rosto totalmente, se forçando a usar o pouco de orgulho que lhe restara quando se tratava de Remus e esconder sua fraqueza dele.

"Você sabe."

"Não, eu não sei, Remus." Seu rosto virou-se de volta para o outro, involuntariamente não conseguindo esconder a chateação em sua voz tremida. Por que Remus tinha que tornar tudo complicado? Podia ser a coisa mais simples do mundo: Sirius ama Remus, Remus ama Sirius; Sirius e Remus ficam juntos. Nada de passado, nada de futuro. Apenas as coisas simples. "Vá em frente e faça o favor de explicar ao tapado aqui o por quê." Estava exageradamente na defensiva, sabia, mas pelo menos ele tinha um motivo. Vulnerabilidade, ele já tinha estabelecido, não era uma coisa divertida.

Remus pareceu se desconcertar com o fato de Sirius estar chorando abertamente. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes.

"Fala, Remus."

"Sirius…" o garoto esfregou o rosto com as mãos, e Sirius percebeu que eles provavelmente não deveriam estar tendo essa conversa naquele momento, logo depois da lua cheia, com Remus cansado e machucado daquele jeito. Mas, pensando bem, era até justo: se Remus ia machucá-lo emocionalmente, era muito bem feito que estivesse ele próprio machucado, nem que fosse de um jeito totalmente diferente.

_Isso é doente._ Pensou consigo mesmo. _Esse é um pensamento doente e é exatamente por esse tipo de coisa que você não o merece, Sírius Black. Por que mesmo amando você machuca._

Remus suspirou, como que resignando-se: "Tem vários motivos."Ele hesitou.

"Estou ouvindo."

"Bem… Pra começar, eu não preciso sair procurando mais motivos para as pessoas acharem que eu sou uma aberração."

_Ai._

"Depois…E eu sei que você odeia quando eu falo desse jeito, Sirius, mas a verdade é que eu _sou_ uma criatura das trevas. Não, me escuta," Falou, quando o outro fez menção de interromper para protestar. "Eu _sou_ um lobisomem e existem problemas que vêm com isso, por mais que você queira ignorá-los e ver só o lado divertido e romântico da coisa. Você sabe que o plano era que eu nem chegasse muito perto de ninguém, que eu não deixasse_ninguém _saber."

"Você 'tá querendo dizer que se arrepende, agora, de se aproximado da gente?"Sirius sabia que isso não era verdade.

"Claro que não, né? Mas…Pense bem, Sirius: se, num ambiente fechado e seguro eu já consegui quase mat…"

"Não foi sua culpa!"

Remus pareceu ficar impaciente. "Me deixe falar." Sirius, contrariado, fez um gesto para que o outro continuasse. "Se já quase acontecera coisas desse tipo aqui, imagine lá fora. No meio de uma guerra, com sentimentos tão maiores envolvidos. Sirius, querendo ou não, quem tem alguém do lado fica mais vulnerável. E eu sei que você que lutar, e que eu provavelmente vou ter algum papel na luta também. É um risco maior."

"Remus, se você não quisesse nada comigo desse jeito você poderia simplesmente falar." A mágoa era clara na sua voz. "Não precisava ficar inventando desculpas esfarrapadas como es…"

"Não são desculpas esfarrapadas, elas fazem todo o sentido." Remus parecia estar tentando convencer a Sirius e a si mesmo ao mesmo tempo.

"Não, não fazem. Dumbledore mesmo disse que é essa a nossa vantagem em relação ao inimigo. É essa a grande diferença do nosso lado para o outro, Remus, você não vê? Não faz sentido se submeter, se deixar vencer assim logo no começo. Se você realmente quisesse…"

"Eu _quero._ Só por que eu eu estou falando que talvez não foi a melhor jogada do destino fazer com que nós dois quiséssemos, não quer dizer que eu não queira. Eu quero você."

"Ah." Os pomos de ouro voltaram a circular no seu estômago, delicadamente, dessa vez. _Ele quer você. Ele realmente quer você. Você não estava trocando os sinais. ELE REALMENTE QUE VOCÊ! _Remus tinha chegado mais perto durante a discussão, e o cobertor tinha caído dos seus ombros, voltando a cobrir apenas seus quadris e ele estava mais bonito do que nunca, Sirius pensou. Mesmo acabado pela lua cheia, ele parecia forte e viril e adorável ao mesmo tempo. As lágrimas secas no rosto de Sirius já não se faziam perceber. "E então..?"

"Então 'tá bom?"

"'Tá bom o quê?"

"'Tá bom, eu concordo com você. Com o que você quer. Você ainda quer, não é?"

Sirius apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça. _E como._

"Então pronto."

"Então pronto." Sirius repetiu.

E então tudo se acalmou emfim. Nada mais para discutir, nada mais para confessar. Restava apenas o principal. Só de pensar no que aquelas poucas palavras proferidas pelo garoto a sua frente significavam, nas permissões que elas implicavam, Sirius sentia seu peito preencher-se, mas, agora que já estava tudo resolvido, sentia-se covarde quanto a tomar o primeiro passo e conseguir tudo o que ele quis por tanto tempo. O silêncio reinou por mais alguns momentos até que ele decidiu que já bastava de emoções por aquele dia:

"Você devia ê 'tá quase mudo, e sua cara 'tá horrível."

"Caramba. Depois disso tudo, é isso que você tem p'ra me dizer? Que eu estou horrível?"

Sirius se sentiu corar ferozmente. De tantas coisas que ele poderia ter falado, seu cérebro escolheu justamente essa? "Eu não quis dizer desse jeito." Mas o tom de Remus era brincalhão. Então estava tudo bem.

"Eu sei, eu tô brincando. Bem, é melhor eu ir mesmo dormir agora." Sirius achava que aquele sorriso era a coisa mais adorável que ele já havia visto. E quando a boca na qual esse sorriso se encontrava se aproximou da sua própria, selando-as juntas, em uma beijo de "boa noite", ele se sentiu maduro(de um jeito bom, pela primeira vez) e impecavelmente feliz.


End file.
